


Building Hate

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates Slade... and he knows how to fix bats that fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Hate

Roy had hated Slade Wilson ever since Qurac. Before that, it had been an annoyance. Losing the mutual bond of Joe, sharing the fact of having slept with Jade...a lot of things built up, and so did the hate.

He didn't think it could flare hotter than when Joe told him of the fight. Of how Slade had taunted them. 

When he hears of Batgirl's disappearance, Roy feels it solidify in his head. He can help there...he can find the girl and help her come up out of her nightmare. Helping broken bats is second nature, after all.


End file.
